Understanding the impact of psychological processes on the development of obesity is critical for preventing and reducing obesity-related health problems. Moreover, environmental factors that contribute to psychological and neurochemical processes that alter the rewarding properties of food is also important. One key area in this domain is food insecurity. This proposal examines the extent to which food security status influences impulsive choice processes that relate to purchase and consumption of unhealthy foods. We propose a study with two specific aims. In our first aim, we will determine the relation between food insecurity, obesity, and impulsive food choice patterns. Our hypothesis is that food-insecure individuals, especially those that are obese, will be more likely to make impulsive choices for food, compared to those that are food secure. In the second aim, we will determine the efficacy of a mindfulness-based eating strategy on impulsive food choice patterns among food-insecure and food-secure individuals. The findings from these studies provide implications for dietary, environmental, and socio-economic influences in the treatment and prevention of obesity.